


maybe we're from the same star

by rxginamills



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Lydia Martin and Malia Tate find their soulmates in the most unexpected people - each other.





	maybe we're from the same star

Malia Tate has never seen color in her whole life.

Not that she cares. Because she doesn't. She doesn't recognize the color spectrum and she's used to it. Sometimes Malia envies her older siblings when they tell her about the wonders of seeing color; something she thinks she will never do.

Lydia Martin has never seen color in her whole life.

She's searched for every possible piece of information: from her parents, elderly people she speaks to when she's out on a walk, her older friends...Lydia _wants_ to see color, that's no lie. But she's concerned.

There are a few ground rules in their world. _Everyone_ has a soulmate. You will not see color until you've touched them. Finding them to do so is the tricky part.

Lydia has a boyfriend whom she loves: Stiles Stilinski.

She doesn't see color when she's with him.

She ignores it as well as she can; convinces herself that in time when they touch again, her world will light up in a way it never has before. She wants her soulmate to be Stiles and in her mind he is the one she is meant to be with. Does the world agree, she isn't sure. But she wants the world to be wrong. Doesn't she?

Lydia and Malia have barely said two words to each other. They don't talk much, nor do they know each other that well. Malia has no intentions of getting to know pretty little Stiles Stilinski's girlfriend. She doesn't dislike her, she's simply not interested. Lydia has sometimes been curious about Malia, but usually she doesn't pay attention to the brunette.

So.

Another day at school goes by with nothing unusual in it. Malia hangs out with her friend Scott; he's been there for her through thick and thin. He's the only one Malia has opened up to about her envy of people who have found their soulmates and gloat about the beauty of the colored world.

"Those two gross me out," Malia frowns as she looks at Lydia and Stiles who walk across the hall hand in hand. Scott laughs.

"Stiles is kinda cool. I haven't talked to Lydia much, though," he says, following the couple with his eyes.

"We have a lacrosse game coming up this Friday," he then turns back to Malia and shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he's in your team. I'm gonna come watch you losers play," Malia chuckles and pats Scott's shoulder, "I'll see you in class."

Friday comes. Malia is late to the lacrosse game — luckily for her much hasn't happened yet. She goes to find a seat for herself and curses; the only free place is next to Lydia. Of course.

 _I really don't wanna_ , Malia moans inside her head as she watches the empty seat. It's her fault for coming late so she has to pay the price.

"This seat taken?" Malia asks as she makes her way to Lydia very hesitantly. Lydia turns to her in surprise.

"Oh. Um, no," Lydia moves her bag a little so Malia can sit. She already regrets sitting next to her.

They don't talk much as the game progresses. It's fairly awkward for the both of them. Lydia is finding Malia interesting. She seems cold and ruthless on the outside — at least to those who she doesn't know or like. But inside she must be warm and gentle. Lydia has seen the way she is around Scott. She loves having him as her friend and companion. Maybe someday Lydia and Malia can become friends. If she's ready to open her shell for her.

Lydia doesn't notice that she keeps throwing glances at Malia. She catches on quickly.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she snaps, "It's creepy."

"Sorry," Lydia blushes, "I just - you're really pretty and I like your shirt, I don't understand how you don't have a boyfriend."

"Thanks?" Malia rolls her eyes with a tiny smirk, " _You_ do have a boyfriend though. I wouldn't hit on random girls if I were you."

"Shut up," Lydia laughs, "I wasn't hitting on you, I was complimenting you. Stiles is amazing. He makes me so happy and I wanna spend my life with him."

Lydia looks back to the field where Stiles and Scott are running and casts a loving look at her boyfriend.

"Is he your soulmate?" Malia asks suddenly. Lydia's expression changes.

"Yeah," she tells Malia, "Yeah, he is. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Malia's eyes widen just slightly, "So what's the colored world like?" she asks with childish innocence. It seems that Lydia isn't that bad anymore. Their conversation is getting less awkward by the minute.

"It's - um, it's incredible. Yeah, everything my parents have told me about," Lydia lies as she watches Malia through the black and white veil in front of her eyes.

The talk ends there. It doesn't take long for Stiles to score a goal that puts their team in the lead.

"Yes! That was insane!" Lydia cheers and screams for Stiles, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. She offers Malia her hand to high-five. Malia looks at it in disgust.

 _I am not about to sink this low_ , she thinks, but then meets Lydia's pleading eyes and sighs.

Malia hits her hand against's Lydia's and _that's_ when the world changes in front of her eyes.

Colors explode in front of Malia and Lydia one by one. Lydia's jacket is _blue_ and her hair _red._ The grass of the field is _green_. The nail polish on Malia's fingers is black. The sky is a darker blue since it's getting late. The wooden bench is brown. A girl sitting two rows down from her is wearing a _yellow_ sweatshirt.

Malia feels like crying. This is everything she's been told about, everything she's ever dreamed of having. She no longer has to listen to her older siblings gloat. She can see _color_.

Then suddenly realization crashes on top of her. She looks at Lydia, whose smile has faded. Malia moves her eyes to their joined hands still in the high-five movement.

_If you want to find your soulmate, my little Lia, you have to touch them. It's the only way you'll ever be able to see color._

Malia recalls her father's words to her whe she was younger. Lydia's lower lip is quivering.

"We're soulmates," Malia lets the quiet words fall from her lips. Lydia pulls her hand away from Malia's and grabs her bag, rushing out of the stand.

"Hey — where are you going? What the fuck?!" Malia runs after Lydia and stops her, grabbing her arm.

"No! Don't touch me!" Lydia yells.

"You lied to me! You told me Stiles was your soulmate!" Malia exclaims.

"Because he is! He is my soulmate, _Stiles Stilinski is my soulmate_!" Lydia is starting to cry.

"What, so you think I'm bullshitting? I can see color, Lydia, the whole world just became illuminated in the most beautiful way possible and I _know_ you can see it too. Don't lie to me," Malia growls.

"I — I see it," Lydia whispers, "But _fuck_ , Malia, I'm meant to be with Stiles — "

"Are you really though? I didn't ask for this either, alright?! It's just the way it is," Malia's voice is also starting to break but she wants to stay strong. She is not going to break down in front of Lydia fucking Martin.

"I can't do this," Lydia says and starts to walk away.

"You can't keep pretending that this didn't happen! Stiles isn't your soulmate," Malia throws daggers at Lydia with her eyes. When Lydia is out of sight, Malia lets out a frustrated scream, kicking the ground angrily. She doesn't return to the stand to watch the game — it's over in five minutes anyway.

Scott arrives from the lockers a few moments after the game has ended (their team has won) and becomes concerned when he sees Malia sitting on the ground by herself. He runs to her.

"Lia, hey, are you okay?" he asks.

"I can see it, Scott," Malia breathes.

"What?"

"Your eyes are brown."

Scott looks confused, "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes are brown. I can see color, Scott. It's so beautiful."

Scott's eyes widen, "Wait — hold up! You found your soulmate?"

Malia's smile turns into a frown and she grabs a rock from the ground, tossing it harshly a few feet away from her, "Yeah. I found my fucking soulmate. Lydia Martin."

"No fucking way," Scott breathes in shock, "But Stiles — "

"I know! _Stiles_. Stiles is not Lydia's soulmate, no matter how hard she tries to tell herself otherwise." Malia sighs, sinking her head in her hands.

"So...what are you gonna do now?" Scott asks unsurely.

"I don't know! I can't pretend that this didn't happen. I told the same to Lydia. Scott....I really don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do now. Soulmates are supposed to be together, aren't they? Or was that a lie too? I can't be with Lydia, I barely know her."

"Then get to know her," Scott offers Malia his hand and pulls her up from the concrete.

"She has a boyfriend and she wants nothing to do with me! Besides, she drives me nuts if I'm less than ten feet away from her, how am I supposed to get to know my soulmate if she doesn't want to be with me and I don't even like her," Malia moans.

"Lia..."

"I didn't want this, Scott. I didn't want Lydia to be my soulmate. What's gonna happen to me now?" Malia breaks down into tears. Scott hugs her close and lets her cry as much as she wants. He can tell she's feeling lost and confused.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna help you. You're not alone. Do you wanna be with your soulmate?" Scott asks. Malia pulls away from their hug and wipes her tears.

"Well...I don't know, I mean - ever since we touched - you know, since she became my soulmate, - there's been this weird force pulling me to her and I really don't know if I like it or not. It's like the entire fucking planet wants me to go to her," Malia explains. Even as she speaks she can feel her body being pulled to Lydia's direction.

"Well we're gonna go and fight for her," Scott says with confidence. Malia's eyes widen.

"Fight _for_ her? I like fight her better," she says, causing her tall friend to laugh.

"I know you do, and who knows, maybe you'll get to give her a piece of your mind. Come on, let's go. Tomorrow is a new day. Stiles Stilinski better watch out because you're coming to get his girl."

"Okay ew, let's not talk about that. The thought of seeing Lydia Martin's face right now is more than enough to make me wanna puke. You're embarrassing." Malia wraps an arm around Scott as they begin to head back home.

"I know I am and you love me for it. Now say it: Lydia, I'm coming."

"The fuck? No way, I'm not saying that, it's super cliché and cringeworthy."

"Come on, please? For me?"

"No! I don't wanna!"

Scott gives Malia his puppy eyes. She gives in.

"Fine. Lydia, I'm coming."


End file.
